training?
by Kain Sinner
Summary: sasunaru! enjoy and plz R & R


Training?

Naruto threw the kunai in rapid succession, hitting the trees around him, then he collapsed on the ground, panting and with sweat pouring off him. 'Time to rest, then continue' thought Naruto. Sitting up he pulled his headband and top off, then he lay on the ground. A few minutes later he got up and started summoning his chakra into his hand to create the rasengan.

As it built he suddenly felt weak, both from using too much chakra and from exhaustion. His world started to blacken at the edges, 'shit, looks like I over did it again' thought Naruto before he fell backwards. Naruto lay on the ground, unaware of the time passing from morning to evening to night, his world consumed by black.

- - - - - - - - -

Sasuke looked up at the sky, the moon showing from between the leaves. Sighing he got up and leaped from the tree branch where he had hidden from the fan girls, and there he had stayed until nightfall.

He ran from one branch to the other, flying through the forest toward his house. As he ran through the trees he spotted something that caught his eye, stopping, he started backtracking and realised that it was Naruto.

The grass swayed around his body, his muscled upper body still glinting with sweat from his training. The light cast by the moon bathed his body in a soft glow. In total, Sasuke thought, he looked like an angel.

Sasuke leapt from the tree and ran toward him, starting to worry when his friend didn't move. First he checked his pulse and then breathing, both fine and Sasuke realised that Naruto must have knocked himself out from training too hard and overdoing himself again.

Sasuke brushed his hand lightly down Naruto's chest, loving the feel of his tanned and smooth skin and the muscles rippling underneath the skin every time he breathed.

Sasuke stood up but as he did so his feet became entangled with Naruto's discarded shirt. Sasuke gasped as he fell forward and landed on Naruto's chest, his lips landing on Naruto's slightly open ones.

Sasuke opened his eyes wide and then closed them as he savoured the feel of Naruto under him. Naruto opened his eyes as something heavy and warm landed on his chest and then his face. Naruto looked up to see his team mate Sasuke kissing him. The raven was ravishing Naruto's lips and Naruto started to enjoy the feel of Sasuke lying on top of him.

Naruto moaned and pulled the raven closer to deepen the kiss. Sasuke ran his hands over Naruto's tanned chest and around him to slip in a finger, stretching Naruto's entrance.

Naruto gasped and arched his back before rolling over and exposing the full view of his perfectly tanned ass to Sasuke's gaze. Sasuke wondered if Naruto tanned naked to get the perfect tan all over his body and then blushed at the thought.

Naruto writhered as Sasuke inserted another finger, scissoring and stretching. Soon, Sasuke had the blonde panting and Sasuke himself was tired of holding back.

Sasuke removed his fingers and lined his shaft up, using the precum as lubrication. "Naruto, you ready? It will only hurt for a little bi…", Sasuke cut off as Naruto pushed backwards, totally sheathing Sasuke in one thrust.

Naruto screamed and grit his teeth. "Relax" mumbled Sasuke before pulling back and slowly thrusting back in, settling into a steady movement.

"Sasuke, move" panted the blonde, and Sasuke complied, thrusting into Naruto harder.

Sasuke rode Naruto hard and fast, pounding into Naruto's tight ass. Naruto ground his hips against Sasuke, heightening both males pleasure. Naruto threw back his head in a silent scream of ecstasy as he came followed closely by Sasuke. Naruto panted, feeling Sasuke's substance filling him up till it overflowed.

Sasuke smiled and ran toward his house, carrying the worn out blonde in his arms. Since it was the middle of the night, no one was around so they didn't see the two fleeting figures running through the streets. Sasuke carried the blonde to his house and then they lay together and slept.

……………………

Sakura knocked on Sasuke's door, holding a basket of biscuits that she had made for him, even though it was around midnight. When no one answered she sneaked around and looked into his bedroom door. She peaked in and her eyes widened as she saw Naruto lying with Sasuke in the same bed, naked. Sakura screamed and then ran back to her house, tears streaming out of her eyes and the basket lying forgotten.

Yay, I finally finished this story. Hope you like it and please R & R

Cya

Ed and Al


End file.
